Raindrops
Raindrops (En español, "Gotas de lluvia") es el nombre de una pegaso de fondo de la serie "My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad", ha tenido varias apariciones en la serie y su nombre fue dado por los fans, debido a que su Cutie Mark son tres gotas de lluvia. Apariencia Comparte su diseño con Derpy. Ella tiene su cuero de color amarillo crema oscuro y su crin es de color verde agua, es una pegaso y es hembra, su Cutie Mark son 3 gotas de lluvia. Historia Magia de La Amistad Primera Parte: thumb|left|Raindrops en la Celebración del veranoRaindrops hace su primera aparición en el capítulo La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1, aparece en la fiesta de bienvenida que Pinkie Pie le preparó a Twilight Sparkle, aparece junto a Derpy, En la Celebración del verano, se la ve junto a las demás ponies emocionadas, pero todo cambia cuando aparece Nigthmare Moon. Vuelve a aparecer en la imaginación de Rainbow Dash en la gran gala del galope, ella se encuentra con las demás pegasos del público. Detectives Presumidos: Aparece en el episodio Detectives Presumidosthumb|212px|Raindrops al escuchar a la Osa Menor como pony de fondo durante la presentación de Trixie. Cuando la Osa Menor ataca Ponyville, se la ve junto a Minuette, Cherry Berry, Lemon Hearts y Shoeshine asustadas. Empacando el Invierno: thumb|Raindrops y Derpy después de tirar accidentalmente los mueblesthumb|left|Raindrops en el equipo del ClimaEn el episodio Empacando el Invierno, ella está en el equipo del clima, ayudando a quitar las nubes del cielo junto a las demás pegasos. Las Precdicciones de Pinkie: También aparece en el episodio Las predicciones de Pinkie, donde ella y Derpy ayudan a descargar el camión de mudanzas del cielo, pero accidentalmente tiran varias cosas y caen sobre Twilight, entonces su jefe se enfada con ellas. Lección Cero: thumb|Raindrops junto a sasaflash después de que la princesa rompiera el hechizo de Twilight En la segunda temporada, en el episodio Lección Cero , ella es una de las víctimas del hechizo de Twilight y trata de tomar el pequeño peluche, pero La Princesa Celestia deshace el hechizo, volviendo a la normalidad a todos. Luna Eclipsada: thumb|left|Raindrops disfrazada en [[Luna Eclipsada]] En el episodio Luna Eclipsada ella aparece en la noche de Nigthmare Night dizfraza de valquiria con casco y adornos, aparece en un carro tirado por Big Mac junto a Cherry Berry y Cloud Kicker. La noche de los corazones cálidos: Ella aparece en la obra que se realiza en Canterlot como miembro de la tribu de los pegasos, junto a Cloud Kickerthumb|295px|Raindrops y Cloud Kicker actuando en la obra en Canterlot, aparece en la escena donde ambas toman la comida de los Ponys terrestres tras mover las "Nubes" y luego aparece con los demas miembros durante la falta de comida y en la reunion de las 3 tribus. Flutteshy al Máximo: En el episodio Fluttershy al Máximo ella asiste a la reunion de los pegasos que se realiza en la casa de Twilight, se la puede ver junto a Thunderlane, durante el entrenamiento, se la ve supervisando a Cloudchaser, cuando Fluttershy estaba por dar su demostracion, ella junto con Tornado Bolt, Star Hunter y otra pony causaron nervios a la pegaso. Ella asiste en el día del huracán, se la puede ver con los demás pegasos participar. Curiosidades *Comparte su diseño con Derpy aunque no tiene los ojos viscos, y tiene diferentes colores. *Fue una pony que ayudó en el huracán del episodio Fluttershy al Máximo. *Es posible que tenga un parecido con Rainbow Dash, respecto de su labor, el clima. *Ella es miembro de la Academia de Los Wonderbolts. *En la escena retrospectiva de ella, la Cutie Mark de Rainbow y Flutter, aparece en el público como una potranca. Galería thumb Raindrops.jpg Raindrops gives out S02E22.png|Raindrops ayudando con el tornado en "Fluttershy al Máximo" Raindropshpa.jpg RaindropsCostume.png Raindrops hovering over crowd S1E06.png Earth ponies, Pegasi and unicorns S02E11.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png Derpy Hooves movers truck after dropping items S1E15.png The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png .png 135559808237.png raindrops_by_mowza2k2-d41z81s.png raindrops_mlp_fim.png imagehdgsnsevs.jpg lolpop.jpg Raindrops_prision_opinando.jpg Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Pegasos Categoría:Personajes de Fondo Categoría:Personajes